Elliot Summers
by movieholic
Summary: Without turning around, his shaking hand on the door’s handle, he managed to whisper, “I’m sorry,” before flinging the door open and exiting the office, his lab coat swinging behind him.
1. Prologue

Sorry, got side tracked, ran out of ideas so I wrote another fanfic story for Nip/Tuck, I WILL be continuing the other stories. If it says TBC, then it means it WILL BE CONTINUED. Love you all, please REVIEW!

* * *

Christian Troy roamed about his lonely, dark apartment ignoring the expensive new television set or the new painting on the wall… he knew where he would wind up whether he had took notice of them or not. Christian stood at the foot of his bed, where he had screwed so many women, where he had slept after a long hard day at work, where he and Wilbur had cuddled after story time…where the Carver had unmercifully paralyzed him, cut him, and raped him.

Christian stared expressionless at the large maroon stain on the linen sheets, unknowingly touching the bandage on his neck as he felt tears slip unwillingly from his brilliant jade colored eyes. He felt his chin wobble as images flashed through his mind of the horrible night he had endured with the masked man, before Christian suddenly lashed out and ripped the sheets off the bed, balling them up and chucking across the room with a small meager moan.

Panting Christian eyed his surroundings, everything from that night flooding his mind so quickly that he howled with anguish as he tore everything off his nightstand, destroying everything in his path as he tried to battle the invisible pain that challenged him every time he stepped into the room. Twenty minutes later Christian stood in the center of his once beautiful living room, everything around him completely smashed, ripped or destroyed.

Christian finally allowed the sobs to rack his body as tears cascaded down his red cheeks. His body shook roughly as sob after silent sob wracked him as he splayed his hands in his thick black hair and held on tightly, ignoring the pain from both his aching head and the torn stitches in his neck, the blood dripping from the now loose bandage.

Christian inhaled deeply, looked once more around before he fell to his knees and choked on another sob, his hands now resting on his knees as he sobbed openly in the middle of his destroyed house.

* * *

Sean McNamara fingered the black stapler on his desk, sighing with impatience. He glanced at his watch once more before he reached for the phone, thinking _Christian either be in a prison on in a hospital because if he doesn't get here soon I'm sending him to the latter._

Sean drummed his fingers on the glass table, noting he would have to clean the fingerprint marks later, as he waited for someone to answer the phone at the Troy residence. _God, even if it's a woman, someone please answer!_ Sean screamed mentally as his drumming grew more insistent.

Suddenly Sean's office door flung open as a disheveled, exhausted, red eyed Christian shuffled in and took a seat next to Sean silently. Sean slammed the phone down and stood quickly, wanting to be angry but the lost look on Christian's face immediately told him he was not with a woman.

"Christian?"

Christian sat unmoving, visibly flinching when Sean tried to rest his hand on his friend's shoulder. Sean pulled back and apologized, making a mental note to ask Liz a question regarding Christian's behavior.

Nurse Linda knocked on the door and muttered, "Nine o'clock is here," with a jerk of her blonde head towards the consult patient before taking off towards the restrooms.

Sean stood and extended his hand towards the young man who had shuffled in nervously, the young man hesitating before grasping Sean's hand for a quick shake. Christian had continued staring at the wall behind the man, legs crossed and his chin resting in his strong hand. Sean glanced over at his stoic partner before glancing at the chart and beginning the consult with a, "So Mr.…Summers, please tell me what you don't like about yourself."

"Call me Elliot, please." He said with a nervous smile.

"Alright, Elliot. So, Elliot, can you tell me what you don't like about yourself?" Sean repeated politely, smiling at the fidgeting man.

"It's really embarrassing, I haven't told anyone about it till now…"

"Trust me, we've probably heard worse." Sean tried reassuring.

Elliot let out a dry laugh, much unlike his physical demeanor, that Sean glanced at Christian nervously before placing his folded hands on the table and leaning forward.

"Care to tell us?" prodded Sean.

Coughing, Elliot started.

"When I was young, my father sexually abused me. I went through a lot of therapy and was finally able to have a normal conversation with other men when last year I was…" Elliot caught his breath, not noticing that Christian was staring at him wide eyed now, fully attentive, "Raped. I need some surgery to remove the scars on my body the man who attacked me had left."

Sean sat open mouthed; he stole one last look at Christian who was trembling slightly. Christian gently fingered the fresh bandage on his neck before standing up abruptly, walking quickly to the door before stopping. Without turning around, his shaking hand on the door's handle, he managed to whisper, "I'm sorry," before flinging the door open and exiting the office, his lab coat swinging behind him.

* * *

TBC…


	2. To Pansies: Part I

Christian sat on the edge of the black leather couch in the practice's break room, his lab coat tossed to the ground and his black hair in disarray from his hands clutching onto it. He teetered back and forth slowly, trying to quell the upcoming tears. Christian turned and buried his face into the couch, bringing his knees up to his chest as he wiped away the tears that he had failed to suppress from coming out.

After a few moments of silent crying, Christian's breathing evened out while it became quieter and deep, indicating that Christian had cried himself to sleep. Sean ran into the room in search of him, wanting to know what the hell was going on when he stopped relaxed. Sean watched Christian sleep for a few moments before grabbing a hospital blanket from a nearby closet and covering his friend with it.

Christian shivered and clutched the blanket tightly, bringing it up to his chin, deep in his slumber. Sean smiled, suddenly frowning when he saw Christian's red, tear stained face. Sighing Sean left to finish the consult.

* * *

Two hours later, hushed rapid whispering brought Christian out of his deep sleep. Christian groaned and sat up stiffly, stretching his arms above his head. Sean and Liz watched him, Sean sitting and Liz leaning against the table, both eyeing him over their steaming mugs of coffee with beady eyes.

Christian stood up and coughed, making his way towards the coffee pot. As Christian prepared his coffee he asked quietly without turning around, "Something wrong?"

"I don't know, Christian, is there?" Sean asked rhetorically.

Christian tensed up, clutching the coffee pot tightly in his white knuckled hand. He forced himself to relax as he turned and faced the others with a fake grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Everything is great Sean. What's up with you?" Christian tried with false cheerfulness.

Sean and Liz glanced at each other before they turned back onto Christian. Christian scowled and replaced the coffee pot to the machine. He sipped his coffee nonchalantly as they continued to stare at him with prying eyes.

"What?" he exclaimed, eyebrows knitted together.

"You're not telling us something." Liz pointed out, gesturing her mug towards Christian.

Christian glowered before slamming his coffee down on the counter, causing some to splash every which way. Christian ignored the mess as he whirled around quickly and advanced on the other two.

"Maybe there isn't anything to tell." He growled through his clenched straight, white teeth before stalking out of the room.

Sean looked at Liz uneasily, a half smile on his face.

"Maybe there really isn't anything wrong with him Liz, you know, maybe it's just Christian being Christian." Tried Sean with a small dimpled smile.

Liz shook her head roughly.

"Uh uh, there is _always_ something wrong with him…but whatever this is it's huge."

"You know this how?" challenged Sean, feeling a sudden protection for Christian.

"Sean do not t try to argue with me, I'd win. Look," she sat beside him and smiled, "You've known him for at least twenty some years… something is wrong."

Sean sighed and nodded slowly before taking a hesitant sip of his coffee.

"I know Liz, I know. It's just that it's Christian, I can't deal with his anger towards me when I continue to poke and prod him for answers."

"Sean I love you, I really do, but you're a pansy. Hell even I have bigger balls than you." Liz kidded, although she was half serious.

Sean chuckled and raised his mug.

"To pansies." He toasted, grinning when her mug clinked against his.

* * *

TBC...

NOTE: I will continue all of my other unfinished stories, do not worry, lol. Anyway, more to come as fast as I can.


	3. To Pansies: Part II

Christian sat in his expensive brand new Lamborghini, his hands clutching the steering wheel tightly as he stared ahead with unseeing eyes at the gray cement walls of the basement parking lot. He ignored the fresh tears that stung at the corner of his eyes as he gunned the engine and sped out of the lot carelessly.

Not thirty minutes Christian was sitting in a crowded bar downing one drink after another to try to dull the pain, but to no avail. Christian growled and raised his hand for two more of whatever the hell the bartender was serving him. Christian continued his fervent drinking, even more so when he saw Sean come into the bar in search of him. Christian scowled at Sean, especially when Sean's face lit up at having found Christian.

"Christian!" shouted Sean while he waved, trying to get past the jumping crowd towards the bar with a nervous smile.

Christian grimaced, and thought, _What a fuckin' cornball_, as Sean finally approached him with a boyish grin. Sean clapped him on the back and asked, "How ya doin'?"

Christian scoffed and shrugged Sean's hand off of his broad shoulder. He tried to shift away a bit, but nearly stumbled off his chair seeing as he decided to try and drink the entire club's liquor stash. Sean frowned as he held out a hand in order to pull Christian all the way onto his seat again.

"Mind if we talk?" Sean asked loudly, trying to ignore the loud pumping music.

"Yes, Sean, I mind. Please lemme go, I'm fine." He said, his words slightly slurred.

"Christian, let's go, we're going home now." Sean demanded, no longer smiling as he stood up.

"Sean, go home to you perfect family and make love to-"

"Christian! I said _now_." Sean cut in firmly.

Christian glowered at him, took a sip of his beer and let out a barking laugh.

"Wow, You are _not_ attractive when you're mad."

* * *

Sean managed to place Christian onto his couch, his bed to far away to drag him to. Christian mumbled intelligently as Sean pulled of his shoes and covered him up with a blanket. Christian, who had refused to let go of the last beer he had paid for, took a sip from it, nursing it every now and then, trying to prolong the last bit of it.

Sean sat on the opposite couch, thinking. Finally he decided to take advantage of the situation and asked, "Christian, what are you hiding?"

"Nothin' Sean." He mumbled as he shrunk further into the couch.

"Damn it Christian, something _is_ wrong. Look at your house! Did _you_ do _this_?" Sean cried out brusquely, waving a hand across the demolished apartment.

Christian let out a heart-stopping sob, before shouting, "Drop it Sean! I don't want to talk about it!"

Sean, taken-aback by the sob and sudden outburst, blinked his eyes a few times before reaching out to touch Christian's shoulder in a brotherly fashion. Christian flinched and shied away, his greenish blue eyes wide with a panicked fear.

"What happened with the Carver Christian?" Sean asked after a few restless moments of silence, giving him to think and ponder the situation.

Christian groaned and shook his head.

"Christian, tell me what happened or I'll call the police and have them question you themselves." Sean demanded, irritated but extremely worried.

"He raped me!" Christian shouted, his eyes squeezed shut tightly and his lips pressed together, causing them to look like a thin pink line on his white face. Tears cascaded down his pale cheeks, although he refused to open his tightly squeezed eyes.

"He ra…he raped you?" Sean asked hesitantly, his breath caught in his throat.

Christian nodded slowly, his eyes remaining closed as he shuddered.

"God Christian…I'm so sorry, really, I'm so sorry…I d-didn't know…Jesus…" Sean whispered, his blue eyes wide in shock and guilt.

Christian let out an emotionally thick sour laugh, tears streaming his extremely handsome face and off his chin, he sniffled as he tried to gain his composure.

"Can you go now, please?" Christian asked, his red-rimmed eyes blaring the need for sleep. Sean nodded numbly and made his way towards Christian's bedroom, unbeknownst to Christian he was spending the night. Christian allowed his head to snap back and onto the couch, believing Sean had left, he allowed his body to rid of his tears. He curled up into a ball and sobbed loudly and freely, while Sean listened in the other room with tears of his own streaming down his face.

Christian held up the bottle of beer he clutched and let slip a rueful smile through his hazy tears, whispering, "To pansies," before guzzling the rest of it and passing out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

TBC...

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	4. Cold Shower

Christian sat on his couch staring ahead at nothing, completely detached and emotionless from his surroundings. His dark hair was curling at the end, mussed up and spiked in different directions in what someone would call 'bed head' or 'laziness.' His pinks lips were pursed as if he was concentrating, his cheeks pink and flushed, tinged by a darkening stubble…and his normally bright eyes that could have pierced anyone's soul were dull beyond recognition.

Sean watched Christian from the doorway of Christian's kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel before slinging it over his shoulder. He shook his head slowly, saddened by the drastic change in his best friend.

"Christian," he called out hesitantly, "Are you hungry?"

There was no response from the disheveled man, and Sean sighed. He knew there was no use in forcing Christian to eat; he did it when nobody was looking judging from the diminishing supply of newly bought frozen dinners in the fridge.

"Alright, if you don't want to eat now it's fine." Sean claimed, making his way over to his seemingly lifeless friend.

Christian didn't move, only flinching slightly when Sean's knee brushed his as the latter sat down on the coffee table across from him. Sean exhaled slowly before trying to make eye contact with his friend.

"I'm going to go soon, okay? Please make sure you shower, change and eat before I come back, alright?" Sean spoke slowly, as if he were talking to young child.

Christian didn't move, blinking slowly not to communicate but to refresh his drying eyes. Sean nodded and placed the dishtowel on the table he was sitting on, "I'll be back soon."

Christian didn't move till he was sure Sean had left already before he slowly stood and ambled towards his expansive shower. He hesitated upon entering but nevertheless he turned the knob for cold water and flinched when the pelting cold bombarded him.

Christian was fully dressed.

* * *

Sean entered Christian's apartment with his own key, immediately noting Christian was no longer sitting on the couch. Sean tossed his key onto the small table he came upon entering the apartment and shrugged off his coat.

"Christian? It's Sean, I'm back." He continued into the apartment, looking for any sign of Christian's presence.

The sound of a shower running allowed Sean to relax somewhat. He nestled his body on the black leather couch before he found himself dozing off. An hour later Sean's head jerked up, the light outside was darkening hinting dusk was on its way.

Sean's ears picked up a familiar sound…the shower was still running. Sean felt something was seriously wrong now and he jumped up quickly, running to Christian's bedroom and peering into the large glass shower to find Christian huddled in the corner, fully clothed and shaking very uncontrollably.

Sean let out an exasperated yelp, running around the bed and pulling the shower stall door open with wound up force. He ignored the freezing water as he grasped Christian's muscular body and half-dragged, half-carried him out of the bathroom and onto Christian's bed.

Sean wrapped up Christian in thick blankets, turning the water off in the shower before rushing to Christian's side and ripping the blankets off in order to remove the wet clothing. Christian was barely coherent to start with but now he was practically catatonic.

Sean managed to aide Christian into his bed, fully undressed, underneath the thick warm comforters and sheets. Christian's head lolled to the side as he continued what Sean decided to call 'sleep,' in order to keep things simple.

Sean grabbed his cell phone, his shaking fingers fumbling the numbers, but he managed to dial for an ambulance. Sean waited for the knock on the edge of Christian's bed, both twitching and shaking violently, Christian _slightly_ worse off.

* * *

TBC...

Sorry it's short and after such a long wait...if anyone was waiting that is...

REVIEW!!


	5. Hospital

"Are you Dr. Sean McNamara?" A hesitant voice cut though the cotton in Sean's ears. Sean jumped and looked up to see an elderly man standing before him expectantly.

"Yes, yes I am. How's Christian? Is he okay?" Sean asked insistently, his irate pacing having come to a halt due to the presence of the other man.

"Please, let's sit down Dr. McNamara." He asked, motioning to two identical plastic chairs facing each other, which had Sean not been so worried he would have commented on how handy that was.

"Call me Sean, please." He stated, taking a seat across the feeble looking doctor.

"Alright, Sean. Christian has endured a lot of freezing water over a long period of time, thus making him moderately hypothermic. We are treating him with warming fluids, and are prepared for any complications such as cardiac arrest. He is currently resting, but when he wakes up we are going to test him for the usual, memory loss, nerve sensitivity, you get the gist…"

"He was in a _shower_, how cold can the water be?" questioned Sean, knowing the question out loud sounded extremely dull and stupid.

"Over a long period of time, it doesn't matter _how_ cold the water is… it's the fact that it _is_ cold. I also wanted to ask you a few questions before we did anything else."

Sean nodded, dazed and said, "Sure, anything."

"Alright. You claim to have found Christian in his shower stall? Do you have any idea what he was doing in there fully clothed?"

"I do, but it's personal." Sean responded after deep consideration to Christian's deep and dark secret.

"And if it's vital later, will you regret not telling me for the sake of keeping a secret?" asked the doctor, Dr. Gelding, with a piercing hazel-eyed stare over his large spectacles.

"I will," muttered Sean, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Well?" pestered Dr. Gelding.

"Christian was recently attacked by the infamous Carver, and had just disclosed to me that he was raped." Sean answered shakily.

"Ah, I see. That is helpful, I can warn my male nurses to be careful of what they do and say around Dr. Troy."

"Good, that's good."

"Yes, well, you may visit Dr. Troy if you would like. If you need me, please fell free to page me."

"Thanks, Dr. Gelding." Thanked Sean glibly, although he was staring off into space as the Doctor stood and shuffled out of the 'waiting room.'

Sean let out a worrisome sigh and placed his head in the palm of his hands, taking a moment to rest before he jumped up, eager to see his friend. A nurse pointed him towards Christian's room, and Sean found himself opening the door, slipping in without making a sound.

The soft beeping of machines and low rumbling from Christian indicated he was still sleeping, so Sean pulled a chair over to the bedside and rested his head and arms on the bed, finding himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

TBC...

Sorry it's short, I'm currently working on other fanfics as well. Please feel free to read them too!

REVIEW!


	6. Getting Him to Talk: Part I

Slightly afraid of what may happen if he ever left Christian alone again, Sean fumbled with the keys to Christian's apartment. Christian rolled his eyes and snatched the keys from his partner's shaking hand.

Sean took a step back and allowed him to do so, half wishing that Christian would go back to the "quiet, almost catatonic" self instead of the "lashing at everyone he sees" self. However, the doctor assured Sean it was just another outlet for Christian's emotions.

"There, see? Wasn't so hard now was it?" Christian snapped, raising his arm as if he was welcoming Sean into his home.

"I guess it wasn't." Sean answered, trying to keep his own emotions in check.

When they had both entered, Christian slammed the door shut, the sound causing Sean to jump a foot in the air. Christian swept by him and growled, "You're quite jumpy, you know that? It's really annoying."

Sean shook his head and took a deep breath as he stepped further into Christian's apartment. The latter man was now making himself comfortable with a beer on his couch, raising it towards Sean as if to say "Cheers" then downing half of it in one fluid gulp.

"You shouldn't be drinking, Christian. Doctors orders." He said as he stepped in front of the other man.

Christian smirked and took another large gulp, "You're not my Doctor, Sean."

"No, but I am _a_ Doctor. I'm telling you to lay off the alcohol. You need to start dealing with your emotions properl-"

"Oh, _spare_ me the psycho babble bullshit, Sean." Christian snapped as he stood and made his way towards the kitchen for another beer.

Sean cleared his throat and tugged at his shirt collar before continuing, "As I _said_, you ought to be talking to a psychiatrist about what happened. Or to me. To _anyone_, it doesn't matter who, you just need to talk and get those bad feelings out."

Christian sauntered back in and tossed a beer towards Sean, who caught it with both hands. Christian plopped himself back onto the couch and popped the cap of his second beer off.

"Nice catch, Roy Campanella." He quipped sarcastically as he took a smaller sip from the glass bottle, after swallowing he continued, "I have no bad feelings, Sean. I'm filled with happy thoughts, and good fuzzy feelings."

Sean rolled his eyes and perched himself on the opposite couch, not bothering to open the bottle of beer he received. Christian raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in his direction and pursed his pink lips together, motioning towards the unopened bottle he muttered, "Those cost me twelve dollars a pop, so drink up and don't waste it."

Sean scoffed subtly; watching as Christian stared at his bottle absent of mind. Christian shifted on the couch till he was slouching low, throwing an arm behind his head to support it as he rested the bottle on his stomach. He looked intensely at Sean, as if he was silently willing his best friend to say something.

"Christian, I don't have the answers." Sean finally said, his voice low.

"I didn't think you did, I just hoped you had piece of the giant fucking puzzle."

"Mind if I ask what puzzle this is?" Sean asked, finally reaching out to open the beer, he sipped at it slowly.

"If I knew the answer to that, I would have half the puzzle finished by now."

Sean nodded, relishing the taste of the bitter, amber colored beverage as he swirled it in his mouth. He eyed Christian wearily; afraid to say something that could stop Christian from talking. Because as long as he was talking, he was…talking.

"So, what was going through you mind when you found me in the shower?" Christian asked, his bluish green eyes boring themselves into Sean's crisp blue ones. His tone was clearly mocking.

"I was scared shitless." Sean admitted, sipping from the beer as the men glared at each other from their respective couches.

"Were you? I woulda been glad to get rid of me…" His low voice trailed off, he took another swing from his beer as an evasion.

"Of course I was, you're my best friend…my brother, Christian."

At that Christian let a sour, barking laugh that chilled Sean. Christian's head snapped back up and he drilled his eyes into Sean's, "I have no brother. I have no mother, or father or sister…I have no one. Or at least," he took another swing, as he gesticulated with his hands, "No one who understands."

"I was attacked too, you know." Sean muttered angrily as he took a sip.

Now it was Christian who scoffed, "Were you raped? Did he throw your paralyzed body prone on the ground? Did he violate you in all ways possible?"

Sean had stilled by now, Christian was talking about his rape. He was finally opening up; Sean had to give himself a mental pat on the back as he kept up his brooding façade with Christian.

"No, he didn-"

"No! He didn't!" Christian shouted, cutting Sean off. Christian had sat up and rested his elbows on his thighs at this point, playing with the beer bottle in his hands as he hung his head.

Sean was silent, unsure as to what to say at this point. Finally he formulated a half plan, angering Christian further in order to get him to open up and talk more. Sean stood up quickly, enough to startle Christian. He glared at Christian with bright blue eyes, tears evident in them. With a low growl he threw the bottle of beer he had.

"Jesus, Sean! What the hell are you doing?" Christian shouted, standing up quickly as Sean rounded the small coffee table towards Christian.

"I'm getting you to talk. I'm not leaving until you open up, and share your damn feelings with someone!" he shouted, coming after a shocked Christian.

Christian started to back up, unsure of what to do. He tripped and stumbled slightly on a lump in the carpet, causing him to spill some of his beer. He stood upright, and put a hand out to stop Sean. Sean ran into his friend's large hand, sure that the man was going to hit him.

Christian shoved Sean back, hard enough to send him flying into the couch he was just occupying. Christian pointed angrily at him, "Screw you, Sean!"

Sean stood up and shoved Christian back, the man looked at him wide eyed before he gave a low growl and threw a punch into Sean's jaw. Sean stood back up and shoved Christian again, his jaw swelling quickly. Christian roughly shook his head before quickly moving forward and effectively half tackling Sean to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Christian shouted, his body towering over his friend's who looked up blankly.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" Sean responded calmly, regaining his tranquil demeanor even after Christian grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and raised his fist as if to hit him again.

Christian suddenly deflated, standing up quickly as he looked at his hands and back down at Sean. He stumbled back onto the couch and shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sean…"

Sean stood up slowly, before he sat next to Christian and wrapped his arms around the strong man. Christian fell quiet, his body trembling from fear and adrenaline. He looked over at Sean with wide, tearful eyes and murmured, "We can talk now."

* * *

**TBC...**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!**

**I JUST HAD A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS FIC.**

**HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**THERE WILL BE ONE (_MAYBE _TWO) MORE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Getting Him to Talk: Part II

Sean and Christian stared blankly at each other from their separate leather couches. After Christian had finally stopped fighting Sean in both the physical and emotional sense of the word, they had cleaned up the small mess they made, splashed some cold water on their faces and sat down on the couches.

"Potato couch show down…" Sean muttered, watching Christian stare at a spot above his head.

Christian's eyes wandered from the spot above Sean's head down, until they met Sean's eyes. They stared at each other mute, until Christian cleared his throat and looked away uncomfortably. He rubbed the palm of his left hand with his opposite thumb, shifting on the couch.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Sean said with an airy cheerfulness.

Christian nodded curtly and muttered, "Let's."

Sean leant forward and looked at Christian intently, _better get on with it before he completely loses his nerve to share._

"Christian…I know this is going to sound very stupid," Sean let out a humorless laugh, "and totally pointless but…what was going through your mind during the attack?"

Christian crossed his strong arms over his broad shouldered chest, pursed his lips and looked away as he leaned back further into the couch.

"It _is_ a really stupid question," Christian retorted before uncrossing his only to recross them again, "But I'll answer it."

Sean nodded, relieved.

Christian sighed and admitted truthfully, "I was scared shitless. Unable to move, stop him in anyway…the cut to my neck was quick but it still hurt like hell…"

Sean watched as Christian's cool demeanor faltered, his face crumpling as his strong emotions fought to the surface.

"He dragged me off the bed and turned me over…like some damn rag doll…I was so confused until he, until he…pulled my pants down…"

Sean nodded along, silently encouraging him to continue on with his horrid story.

"I couldn't believe it was happening," Christian swallowed the large lump in his throat as tears made their way down his pale face, "Again. It was surreal until I heard his zipper coming down…" Christian shuddered, took in a few quick breaths before he lost control and sobs began racking his body.

Christian covered his contorted face with his hands, trying to salvage any dignity he could. His body shuddered and jerked as the sobs continued to pound his tense being.

"He raped me…" he sobbed, curling onto the couch like a vulnerable child, his body aching from the relentless sobs.

Sean watched with tear filled eyes before he walked over and tried to hold Christian. Christian struggled against Sean's caring touch, until he could fight no more and he finally settled into Sean's comforting embrace.

Christian felt his cries tapering off many minutes later, little whimpers and short breathing sounds emitted from his mouth as he struggled to keep his bleary eyes open. Sean rubbed his back in a soothing manner and smiled when he finally felt Christian relax and doze off into a deep sleep.

Sean felt himself, exhausted as he was, falling asleep as well. An hour later he felt Christian stirring, and looking at him with red-rimmed eyes. Sean, unsure as to what to say, was beat to the punch when Christian said, "Nobody finds out about this," he indicated to his position on Sean's lap, "Or I'll kill you."

Sean nodded meekly, breaking out into a smile when Christian sniffled and grinned. They hugged once more briefly until Christian and he broke out into peals of uncontrollable laughter. Tears streamed down their faces once more, tears of laughter.

When their laughter finally died down, Christian hiccupped and shook his head, "Thanks Sean…really."

Sean nodded, "No problem, brother."

Christian bit his bottom lip and hugged Sean, "That's right, you _are_ my brother," he claimed as he pulled away.

They stared into each other eyes, both wide and bright blue until Christian said, "Dude, this is so gay."

This caused Sean to laugh again, Christian smirked and sat up. Stretching he helped Sean up and said, "Beer?"

"Hell yes." Sean exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear happily.

* * *

**THE END.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
